


The Chronicles of Lucien Mordeu

by ArsalanSepas78



Series: The chronicles of Lucien Mordeu [1]
Category: The chronicles of Lucien Mordeu
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsalanSepas78/pseuds/ArsalanSepas78
Summary: A lonely and quiet P.I who spends his days drinking and nights taking pictures of cheating spouses finds himself desperate for this months rent. when a young girl hires him to prove her fathers' innocence he realizes he probably bit more than he could drink, I mean chew.
Relationships: Lucien/Yuki Rhee, Old Joe/Lucien
Series: The chronicles of Lucien Mordeu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982677





	The Chronicles of Lucien Mordeu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at starting and trying to finish a novel, I'd appreciate any feedback that can help me improve! I'll try to update my work constantly and be better each time, Thanks! 
> 
> p.s. The first chapter is incomplete and I will update it shortly.

The chronicles of Lucien Mordeu

Chapter 1  
The girl from sector 6

In the past 40 years that Old Joe has barkept he had seen many people come and go in this city. Some of them grew old, some died, some moved up and some moved down. The only constant was Lucy, He never left. He sat in his stool at the same spot every day for 5 hours, ordering the same thing he ordered since the first day he entered the bar 10 years ago out of no-where. He walked in wearing a black coat, black shirt, black tie, slacks and loafers. The man looked like a modern depiction of death if death was a 6’2 brunette Brit with a bad case of chronic hangovers who lived in the spare room above a crappy bar in sector 4 of Nu-York; But he wasn’t. Lucien Mordeu was a private investigator who came into town aboard Star-ship Athena 9 on October 8th 2124, with nothing but a suitcase, a half empty pack of marl-bros and memories he couldn’t leave a million light years behind. Joe had seen many men like Luce, no family, no commitment, work for some time to afford a ticket and before you know it they’re on the next ship leaving and you’ll never even know they were there in the first place. He took Luce for a drifter at first, a drifter who was taking his time. He didn’t have a problem letting him stay at the bar. He kept to himself, paid rent on time even though he seemed to only get paid whenever there was a case and even then they didn’t seem to be well-paying jobs all the time but somehow Lucien always paid the money a day before due time. He was an odd man yet oddly reliable; even-though he was probably drunk off his digits but he would keep his promises no matter how small or insignificant. One day when Joe asked him about his home world and family as most bartenders do, Lucien looked at his glass and simply said, “far-away, long gone” he raised his glass to joe “as we all are”. So Joe didn’t really push any further. But he tried to put somethings together as time went on. Sometimes he’d hear Lucien whisper something under his breath, it wasn’t English but he could hear some familiar words. Other times he’d notice that Lucien would suddenly stay still as if he was trying to listen to something really far away, the same way you would listen for a leak in your kitchen, then he’d continue whatever he was doing. He wasn’t obvious with them but after a couple of years Joe stopped looking into them. Luce never seemed to eat anything at the bar or order in to his room, he never left the bar during the day or even sit in the bar during the day. He occasionally would go for a walk at night and come back around 4 in the morning, oddly enough with a bag from the butchers’. Joe had given him the keys to the place since he practically lived there. As a private investigator he would normally take cases like suspicious spouses and corrupt politicians there wasn’t ever anything big so he never really got involved with the police; although, his Rodriguez case did lead him to the station once, when he was caught trespassing on government property while trying to catch a shot of Mr. Rodriguez spending extra time with his new secretary outside of “office hours”. He was released by Rodriguez’s order since he threatened him he would tell his wife the truth one way or another and it was then he met Jefferson Barnes, a lieutenant at the time and now commissioner. Lucien helped them catch a cerelium theft ring during one of his cases and since then Barnes has let Lucien’s “accidental” trespassing’s slide. That cerelium bust was what led to Barnes being promoted and awarded by the mayor himself. This relationship had other benefits for Lucien as well, such as a very good relationship with the evidence room officer Marlene McByrn, which led to easy access to whatever he needed for his cases and also the police database which he would download on his drive every time he visited good old Marlene with a slice of cherry-pie from Gorgios pastries and sweets.  
It had been two months since his last case but he had paid his rent on time and anyone would wonder where he got the money for the rent, since a simple cheating spouse case wouldn’t pay enough for two months’ rent let alone rent in sector 4. Lucien knew this and he had put his ads on the Streets, shops windows, Heck he even had asked Marlene to tell her friends if they needed someone to keep tabs on their 70-year-old retired husbands. There wasn’t much else he could do but wait and sit on his stool behind the bar and draw rings on his glass of scotch.  
“still nothing?” Joe asked him, looking at the glass he was drying with his yellow stained towel. With his eyes locked on his own glass of whiskey, Lucien responded, “Naw, seems like all men have turned faithful and no woman is unsatisfied with her man no more. Heck I’d even rescue a cat from a tree for money. That is if there were any trees or cats in this place. Fuck this place needs more animals.” He drank from his glass. He slightly lifted his glass gesturing Joe for a refill. Joe picked a bottle and poured, “there used to be some dogs but when they started to build the barriers around the sector all them fancy folk took their dogs with them, the few that remained were all strays… and well you know what happens to strays in this place”. Lucien looked at Joe and replied “Somethings never change, no matter what star system you’re in, human nature is as relentless and unyielding as a cockroach.” Joe Jokingly replied “hey at least we still have Cockroaches!”. Lucien smirked and washed down his thoughts in one shot of warm whiskey. “alright, I’m gonna go. Need anything?” He asked as he proceeded to get up. “No I’m fine, although see if someone can fix that leak under the coolant chamber in the fridge. Things beyond tape and spit, it needs real work and I only know how to make drinks” Joe responded. “I’ll ask around” said Luce.  
“excuse me sir, Are you Lucien Mordeu?” A shivering voice from behind Lucien asked. “depends, do I owe you or do you owe me?” Lucien responded as he turned around to see the person who asked for him. “No, what? Uh- I’m looking for a private investigator, we don’t have any in my sector so I came here and they say Mordeu is the cheapest P.I money can buy. So are you? Lucien Mordeu?” the Girl responded. When Lucien finally turned around, he saw a young Asian looking girl about 5’2 probably around 16, 17 with black hair and strands of blue highlights. She was wearing a chestnut brown raincoat that came down to below her knees which was soaking wet from the rain that had been falling for three weeks now. “Why would a girl from sector 6 need a private investigator? Let alone a girl as young as you?” Lucien asked with a curious smile, resting his elbow on the counter. Prepared for the question of why but not for the assumption of origin the girl responded “well I’ll be 18 next month, so I’m not that young and besides how did you know I was from sector 6? Doesn’t matter, I need someone to help me prove my dad’s innocence. They are charging him for theft and I know he didn’t do it but no one would believe me since I have no evidence and if I can’t prove his innocence before his final hearing they will send him off world to serve in a prison mine!”. “well all of that can be solved with lawyers and a conversation with the police, you don’t need a P.I for that” Lucien responded. Joe who was listening to the conversation stepped in “I thought you were looking for a job, well this is a job right?”. Lucien got up from his stool and took a look at Joe “I do, but I also prefer something easy and on this side of the barrier!" he looked back at the girl desperate for an answer, "Listen kid, wha- what's your name anyway?". the girl quickly answered "Rhee, Yuki Rhee. My dad's Thomas Rhee", "alright, miss Rhee, first of all I don't normally work outside of this sector, It's way too much of a hassle. Second of all you're from a place where the minimum wage won't even cover my drink, and last but not least I cannot legally sign a contract with you, you're not of legal age yet!" Lucien responded. Now feeling just a bit more hopeless and let down Yuki tried to persuade him with money, surely he would at least take a look at her fathers' case for 2 grands! "please just take a look at his case! that's all I'm asking you, you'll see that they're clearly trying to throw him under the bus and no one is bothering to stop them!" she pleaded. 


End file.
